


Tiny Sparks

by Iona



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Plotbunnies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iona/pseuds/Iona
Summary: Transformer plot bunny dumping ground. Some of these are odd ideas, sorry.
Relationships: Cyclonus/Tailgate/Whirl (Transformers), Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime, Pharma/Ratchet (Transformers)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to use these I come up with way too many ideas and hardly enough confidence to write them all. Please just comment or tag this work so I can see them!

Phrama/Ratchet + Drift idea with side Drift/Roddy

What if Drift is drawn Ratchet because they're related, is more like an annoying child with him?

Essentially lots of angst but Pharma/Ratchet where an item in medical school, Pharma ends up sparked and his family finds out before Ratchet and they are those type of parents that demand he gives up his sparkling if he wants to continue his schooling and not be cut off from his family. Pharma while resistant eventually acquiesces to their demands when the reassure him they'll find his sparkling the best home. He knew he'd be screwed trying to parent alone without a way to support the sparkling and himself. He convinces himself Ratchet wouldn't want to help support him and the sparkling he also knows as much as Ratchet parties he gets top grades and possibly messing up his chance of being a doctor too would be a disservice to the people of Cybertron. Pharma hiding being sparked from Ratchet breaks down their relationship, and in the end, Pharma regrets giving up Drift and when he tries to find him he freaks out when he finds out no records of the adoption. Drift is listed as being taken home by his parents but they didn't keep him they went and abandoned him. Pharma isn't the same after this wishing he'd kept Drift, from then on even though he maintained a friendship with Ratchet he kept him at arm's length. Especially after seeing Ratchet with sparklings in the hospital. 

I picture in this verse goes different with the Lost Light and Delphi. Not sure how but it doesn't picture Ratchet letting Pharma falling or they went looking for him. 

But I picture him being held on the Lost Light and things from the past coming out. I also can picture Pharma telling Drift even before they work out Drift is their sparkling to not mess up his relationship with Rodimus.

I will likely update with more to this idea to get it out of my system.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two more less in-depth ideas might update them late might not.

**1.** A world universe where Whirl does not suffer from empurata. I would love to see, watchmaker Whirl trying to work threw the war, love to see what any Cyc and Tailgate make of this... much different Whirl. Ideally with those as a trio eventually. I love them together but I'd love to see the dynamic with a slightly more stable Whirl.

**2.** Another idea, weird stuff always happens on the Lost Light. I want to see and Rodimus/Drift/Ratchet fic where Roddy is thrown back in time. To when Ratchet was running his clinic and Drift was there. Currently in the future Roddy as just kind of in denial about his affections then the poor ex-prime is faced with two bots he cares for in a situation he can't push them away and avoid them in. Some episode tethers him to the clinic and is forced to interact with them and get super attached and can't deny his feelings about these versions in the past and those in the future. With once he finally get pulled forward he pretty much gets jumped by the other two once he can't avoid them.


End file.
